Animated Atrocities 78
300px |Row 1 title = Season № |Row 1 info = Season 3 |Row 2 title = Episode № |Row 2 info = 78 |Row 3 title = Airdate |Row 3 info = January 27, 2015 |Row 4 title = Previous |Row 4 info = Elf Bowling: The Movie (2007 movie) |Row 5 title = Next |Row 5 info = Save the Tooth (Glenn Martin, DDS)}}In Animated Atrocities, Mr. Enter reviews the first episode of Problem Solverz, Time Twister. Summary MY EYES! Transcript See the transcript here. Trivia *The video is given an epilepsy warning at the start of the video due to flashing colors. *This video is the first Mr. Enter video to premier outside YouTube, first being uploaded on Janurary 18, 2015 on Dailymotion. *Mr. Enter (Playing a character): Hey. What color should we use for this background? Mr. Enter (Playing another character): ALL OF THEM! Mr. Enter (Playing a character): How about this one? Mr. Enter (Playing another character): ALL OF THEM! ALL THE FUCKING COLORS!!!!!! ** After Alfe travels to a prehistoric time populated by dinosaurs, one of two scenes in the show not filled with every bright neon color ever invented: Mr. Enter: Oh my God. It-It's a landscape with muted colors! Hallelujah, my eyes can finally take a little bit of a break! bright, flashing, seizure-inducing Time Twister appears Mr. Enter: Oh my fucking God my eyes! They really hurt. They really fucking hurt. ** Near the end of the episode when the characters travel to the end of time, the other scene in the show that wasn't designed to give people seizures: Mr. Enter: Oh my God, they've learned about dominant color! It only took them til the literal end of time to figure it out, but they finally got it! Yes, scenes that focus on one particular color usually look better than ones that are all over the place! * A little bit of Fridge Horror concerning what Mr. Enter says near the end, that the episode can change who you are, and not in a good way. As Mr. Enter states near the end of his review of The Problem Solverz, ever since he reviewed the episode, he's become angrier and angrier in his reviews. The Fourth Wall Will Not Protect You is in full effect here, as a previously calm and rational critic was changed into a critic becoming angry over Atrocities that don't even add up to the episode's horribleness, it's that messed up * While reviewing The Problem Solverz, he had noted that his eyes wound up hurting while watching a single episode from the show. A few weeks later, he had noted that he ended up getting myopia. If Ren Seeks Help changed him in an emotional way, than The Problem Solverz and its visuals might have very well injured his eyes. ** EEYUP!! Turns out Problem Solverz gave him myopia. For those who don't know, that's near-sightedness. He has the grounds to sue now, he is visually impaired.. ** While tackling The Problem Solverz, John actually contracts myopia, or nearsightedness, from watching it. Throughout the episode, you can hear John wailing in pain at the seizure-inducing visuals. This means he's gained a physical disability in trying to review it. Now, as seen in his vlogs, he is forced to wear glasses just to see. *** Made worse when he says this; "You wanna know how bad this is? I sat through Electric Soldier Porygon which contrary to popular belief, has flashing lights everywhere, and got through it with no issue." * Think about it; An anime episode that was banned from airing because of hundreds of seizures, he got through unharmed. But The Problem Solverz gave him nearsightedness. He now has grounds to sue, actually. * A big complaint about The Problem Solverz was that the animators decided to use virtually all the brightest colors they could think of in the backgrounds. And animate them, of course! Mr. Enter stated it was very hard to complete the review, since he couldn't watch for more that a minute or two without headaches. * Background Artist: What colors should we use for this background? Background Artist #2: ALL OF THEM! ALL THE FUCKING COLORS! Invoked when he claimed that just looking at an episode of The Problem Solverz is enough to hurt his eyes, and that shortly after the review, he developed myopia. * During The Problem Solverz review, the Old Man accuses Mr. Enter of becoming this trope more and more since "Ren Seeks Help", which he had tried to talk him out of reviewing, and suggests that Tranquil Fury is the most effective way to convey his complaints. * The Problem Solverz is this for Cartoon Network, with the first episode (Time Twisters) being this for the show.note He also finds it to, of all cartoons he's ever seen, have the worst visuals – in his review he is frequently suffering eyestrain watching the show, something no other show he had watched before ever gave him. * For Enter himself, Wrath, as shown in his Problem Solverz review where the Crazy Old Man calls him out on his anger because of his increasingly rage-filled reviews. * In his review of "The Problem Solverz" episode "Time Twister", Mr Enter attempted to "solve" the "problem" of too much anger in his reviews! * His main issue with The Problem Solverz was its absurdly bright coloring. He claims that he had to watch the episodes in intervals because his eyes were watering, and he went shortsighted shortly after the review. *'Credits music': "Forgotten Legend" from Ace Attorney. * He believes that Angela Anaconda is one in "The Substitute" due to her numerous fantasies of her enemies being mutilated. * He notes that he'll have to be more careful about when he uses the phrase "painful to watch", as The Problem Solverz was literally painful to watch with its bright coloring. * In his Time Twister review, he's in this state throughout the review until the Crazy Old Man gives him a verbal Cooldown Hug, and the Crazy Old Man even calls him out on him getting more and more angry as a result of prematurely reviewing Ren Seeks Help. Category:Animated Atrocities Category:Season 3 Category:Problem Solverz Category:Cartoon Network